Bloodless
by Itachi7777
Summary: Sai half werewolf and half human. But what is he when he gets bitten by a vampire named Sasuke?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Werewolf Alley

It was a busy foggy morning. The city felt crowded with all busy people. Kids were going to school, parents were going to work, and teens were hanging out with friends. So Kami City was a busy city with a bunch of busy people. But be aware of Kami City. It may look like a busy, peaceful, restless, and barely have any sunlight city but evil lurks around. Near an old alleyway, a business man was late for his job. He had no car, so he decided to walk to work. A young teenage girl stood passes him as he walked by. The girl slowly stalked the man. She tugged his shirt.

"Hello there mister," she said. "Shouldn't you be going to work?" "I'm late," said the man. He was nervous. "Look, I don't have time to talk to young girls like you, so please leave me alone." The man walked off wiping the sweat across his forehead. The creepy girl however still stalked him. "You want some fun?" she teased. The man grew angry. "Leave me alone," he said firmly. "I'm married and have three kids in high school." The girl hissed at the man. "How dare you yell at me," she hissed. A glow of white fangs shone.

The man was frightened. "Y-you monster!" he yelped. The girl grabbed the man and bit him on the neck. The man was immobilized. "Now you're going to be a good boy and listen to me," the girl hissed. "I want you're blood." Just then, a shadowy figured appeared behind the girl. "You vampires make me sick," said the mysterious figured. He walked closer. He had a black shirt that showed his stomach, had a long sleeve and short sleeve, and also had wolf ears and a wolf tail.

He took out a revolver and pointed it at the vampire-like girl. "Listen werewolf, you better put that weapon away or else," she said. "Or else what?" said the werewolf. The man, who was immobilized, was stunned. Blood streamed from his neck and touched the girl's hand. The werewolf walked closer and then he fired right in between the eyes of the vampire. She was still alive but lying on the ground. The werewolf walked up to the girl's dying body. "Damn you werewolf," hissed the vampire. The werewolf chuckled. "Tch, you not even close to a vampire," he said. "You are a disease." He shot her again but this time in the chest and her chest exploded with blood shooting out like a fountain.

The werewolf stared at the immobilized human. "You're in so much pain," whispered the werewolf and he shot the man in the head, which made his brains explode. The werewolf continued on walking away. He took out a piece of cartilage from a small brown hand bag and a cigarette too. As he chewed away the cartilage, he also took a puff from his cigarette. "Vampires are so disgusting," he said. Meanwhile, above a building was another vampire standing on top of a gargoyle.

"So that's our little vampire slayer," said the vampire. Another vampire stood next to him. "Sasuke don't be ridicules, that werewolf is not our enemy," said the other vampire. Sasuke looked down at the werewolf. "Then what is the name of this werewolf?" he asked. The other vampire grew a toothy grin. "That's our little Sai," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sai

That night, Sai walked on a lonely road. Chewing on the same piece of cartilage he had earlier, Sai was thinking. "Vampires aren't afraid of light anymore," he said. "Now I wonder why they are continuing their crimes." As he continued to think, a high pitch screech was heard. Sai turned in alarm. His ears stood up and his fangs pierced through his mouth. Out-of-no-where Sasuke, the vampire who was standing on the building, jumped out. "Hello Sai," he hissed. "It's nice meeting you in person." Sai took out his revolvers. "Listen you vampiric bastard, if you leave me alone, I'll leave you alone," said Sai. "Now I could do the same thing like I did to your other vampire friend." Sasuke smiled with his fangs piercing through his upper lip.

"Sai, I don't want to hurt you," hissed Sasuke. "Now please, can I have the permission on turning you into a vampire?" Sai shot Sasuke on the arm. Blood gushed out. "OK, now I'm mad," said Sasuke. He jumped up in the air. Sai kept on shooting Sasuke on the chest. Blood dripped, gushed, and poured. Sasuke was still up. Sai ran off. Sasuke chased him. "Stand still Sai," hissed Sasuke. Sai turned to Sasuke. "You sick freak," said Sai. "Go to hell!" he was rapidly shooting at Sasuke.

Then Sai shot Sasuke right in the face. He continued on running. He ran into an alleyway. It smelled bad and there were cats with no tails and one eye chewing on dead rats. Sai panted. Sasuke appeared right behind him. "Now you're mine," hissed Sasuke and he sunk his fangs into Sai's neck. Sai shrieked in pain with tears dripping from his eyes. Blood ran down Sai's neck as Sasuke continued on drinking. Sai fell onto the ground. He passed out. Sasuke stared at his lifeless body.

"Wow that was easy," said Sasuke wiping the blood of his lips. He licked his fingers where blood dripped off of. Sasuke walked away with Sai lying on the ground. Sai, who was in pain, shuddered in fear. He soon stopped shuddering and the night went on. Sasuke went to an old looking house. He entered a room where Itachi, the lead vampire, was resting at. "I got your werewolf, Master," said Sasuke bowing his head. He kneeled down on a knee. Itachi turned to Sasuke. "Thank you," he whispered. Sasuke got up and went up to Itachi.

"You're sick," said Sasuke. Itachi smiled and the two vampires kissed each other with their tongues lapping over each other. The night was still active and Sai was still in pain. Lying in the alleyway cold and helpless, he didn't know what to do. So Sai laid there in the dark, all alone. He felt powerless.


End file.
